


Waterfall

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water brings many things to many people: joy and rapture or pain and destruction. But to Amrod and Amras, twin sons of Feanor, Water brings them something they never expected. Something that just might change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

They had been roaming for hours on a hunt that seemed to be rather pointless. Their quarry had disappeared and it was too late in the day to continue looking. Vása sunk low in the western sky, sinking below the horizon. Twilight was settling in, but the air was still humid and sweltering from the heat of summer. 

"I think we should make camp, Pityo!" Turning, he looked back at his twin brother, who was only a short distance behind.

"Agreed, Telvo," he called back. "But perhaps we should walk a bit farther."

"Whatever for?"

"Must you complain so? I hear rushing water nearby. If I am not mistaken, we are near the Duilwen."

There was no further argument as the two youngest sons of Fëanor trekked steadily toward the river. They kept silent and walked single-file through the dense forest of Ossiriand, staying alert to any dangers and hoping to find another deer to bring down for food. Of course, this wasn't the case. Instead, they managed to catch a couple hares before coming out of the trees near the river. With what little light they had left, they followed the Duilwen west until they veered off along one of the smaller, calmer tributaries. Finding a spot near a sprightly waterfall, they laid out their blankets, started a fire and Pityo took his turn to prepare and cook dinner while Telvo made use of the water.

Stripping off all his clothes, he waded into the markedly cool water, hissing with delight as it cooled his heated body down. At its deepest, the water's surface reached to mid-chest. The current pulled firmly at him, but it was not strong enough to sweep him into the river proper. Telvo took a deep breath and dove under the surface, taking enormous delight in the fresh water as it flowed past his body. The cool, refreshing water flowed through his hair, and it was pure bliss after hunting for several days. Resurfacing, he tossed his long hair behind him and took a deep breath of air.

"Pityo! The water is glorious!" he called back to his brother. By now, the sky was indigo and the stars had come out. The fire was the only bright light they had until Rána rose for the night.

"I have not yet prepared dinner!"

"Bring the soap!"

Pityo shook his head while he cleaned and gutted the hares, then he speared them on tow stout branches to settle them over the fire. It was a shame he didn't have a proper spit for a perfect fire-roasted hare, but this would have to do. Besides, the water had been calling him since Telvo went in it. He didn't doubt it was as cool and refreshing as his brother told him to be and the slight breeze that came from the water teased him with its freshness. Satisfied that he'd done everything he could for dinner, he stood and went toward the riverbank to scrub his hands clean of blood and other nasty things. With a smile he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the water. A sigh escaped his lips as he walked deeper, and once he reached the deeper parts, he also submerged, enjoying the feel of the water as it flowed past his body.

"You did not bring the soap," his brother said accusingly when he caught up to him near the falls. They both sank into the water up to their chins and let the water relax them.

"Sorry," he replied with a smirk, though he wasn't in the least remorseful. "The water is fresh and cold enough, and I daresay the current will wash off the dirt and sweat."

"You, my brother, are hopeless."

Pityo shrugged and smiled crookedly at Telvo. "Do not forget incorrigible and a rake."

"Those too. Ah, but perhaps you are a reformed incorrigible rake."

"What do you mean?"

"Do not you dare try to look surprised, Pityo! I know about Tarian and your relationship with her."

"I thought no one knew."

"No one does. Only me. Did you think to hide it from your own twin brother? You knew about my affair with Malleniel before I told you."

"You were also being quite obvious about it."

Telvo hoped his brother couldn't see the flush that colored his face. "Yes, well, she was insatiable and I could not help myself."

They swam back and forth through the water; cutting paths that disappeared with the current as it flowed back to the river. Soon, they reverted to their younger days and splashed each other, laughing and insulting each other as they splashed water into each other's faces. Eventually, they made their way to the falls again and stood under the falling water, as they would go outside to experience a rainstorm. Even without the use of soap, they scrubbed their bodies free of the dirt and sweat of their travels, turning their backs to the river.

Neither one noticed the woman making her way to them, silently swimming upstream toward the falls.

"When are we turning back home, Pityo?" Telvo, yelled over the rushing water.

"Tomorrow," he heard his brother say, but his voice was odd, as if he'd caught sight of something truly fascinating.

Telvo turned to look at his brother, but his eyes went immediately to the naked woman who was wading towards them. Sparing a glance sideways, he noticed Pityo's eyes were as wide as saucers and he was gaping at her. For a moment, Telvo thought to remind his stunned brother of Tarian waiting for him back home, but the woman was now so close that his voice failed him.

To him, she was so beautiful that no woman he'd ever courted before could ever compare to her. Her hair looked like spun silver, glittering with water drops by the light of the newly risen Rána and slicked back on her gracious shoulders. He could just barely make out the blue-green of her eyes, which reminded him of the sea. His eyes slowly roamed her slender form, following her luscious curves all the way down to her dainty feet and back up. Telvo's mouth watered when his eyes stopped at her perfect, ample bosom.

"Share the water, my lords?" she asked, stepping between them. Her voice was sweet and lyrical; rolling with an accent Pityo couldn't quite place. She smiled at him and brought her hands up to her hair, running her fingers through its length. His fingers fairly itched to do the same.

Pityo moved closer and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her. She smelled of lilies and other river flowers, which was alluring and arousing at the same time. He couldn't think save for what he wanted to do to this river nymph. Indeed, a nymph is what she must be to have come to them without them knowing it. When she turned away from him, Pityo raked his eyes over the length of her hair as it flowed down past her hips. Her backside was smooth and he wanted to grasp a handful of her behind with each hand. Her legs were long, shapely, and he suddenly wanted to feel them wrapped around his waist. Tearing his eyes away from her body, he locked his gaze with his brother.

Glancing over to his brother, he could tell Telvo wanted her as bad as he did. And yet neither one of them made that first move to claim her.

It was the water nymph who started everything by reaching out and laying her small hand on Telvo's chest.

Telvo closed his eyes, her caress was fire wherever her hand roamed and he no longer felt the coolness of the water. Heat coursed through his body and desire twisted inside him. A low moan came from his throat and her hand stirred the inferno within him. His body came alive and he was hers to command. When her hand closed around his erection, Telvo let his head fall back with a guttural cry. He was completely unaware that Pityo experienced the same thing as he was: she stroking them both with slow and steady movements. Her soft hands drove him insane with gentle squeezes while her fingertips toyed with his tip. Barely able to breathe, he felt himself nearing release and he knew that would not do. Clawing his way out of his lust-induced stupor, Telvo grabbed her hand and tore it away from his hot, rigid shaft.

"Make love to me, Telufinwë, son of Fëanor. Do with me as you will," she said to him with her lilting voice.

Growling, Telvo went to his knees and pulled her down with him. Swiftly he turned her around so that her back was to him, and slowly they moved to the riverbank. There he bent her over so that her hands were on the ground. In admiration, he ran his hands over her smooth skin, down along the curve of her spine and over her round backside. He burned to sink himself within her, and he did just that. Groaning, he slid deep inside her wet, willing body. With steady thrusts, he moved within her, and he was rewarded with her moans and cries of passion. His hands gripped her waist and he increased the pace. This angel of the river took all of him in greedily while her muscles tightened around him. Reaching under her, he pulled her to him so that he could massage her lovely breasts.

While his brother had his way with the woman, Pityo watched, stroking himself and waiting. Her hands were holding on to the rocks as he thrust up into her, and her mouth was open on a silent cry. Sweet Eru, she looked even more beautiful during the throes of passion, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. But just as he took a step closer, her eyes snapped open and were immediately fixed on his. One of her hands reached for his erection and she gently pulled him to her, and then took him into her mouth. A grunt escaped him when she worked her tongue along his length, sucking hard as she moved back and forth. Her hand followed her mouth and then began caressing his inner thighs and further up. When she moaned around him, it sent thrills through his body, and he groaned with sheer pleasure. Her mouth was magic; she was magic and he nearly lost himself to her.

But she disengaged from him when Telvo grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled back roughly, making her cry out with a combination of pain and pleasure while her body shook with each powerful thrust from his brother. Pityo could see that Telvo was nearing release, and his grunts mingled with her cries when she came first and then his brother. When both managed to breathe normally again, she slid out of Telvo's grip and looked up at him.

"What of you Pityafinwë, son of Fëanor? Do you wish to have your way with me?"

A moment's clarity dawned over him as his eyes feasted on her naked body. Water droplets raced down her body, surely mixed with the sweat of sex. He shouldn't do this, not when Tarian waited for him. She was the woman who captured his heart and loved him deeply as he did her. Yet this woman's beauty held him in thrall, his body burning with need so powerful he couldn't ignore it. Whatever spell this woman wove to ensnare him and his brother, it was wound too tightly to cut loose from. Telvo had already moved away, standing up and moving toward the waterfall. The beauty kept her eyes on him as she lay down upon her back; her legs spread apart, her femininity open and inviting.

In the end, it was his body that overruled his mind and Pityo went to his knees, settling himself between her thighs. No longer stalled by hesitation, he bent down to taste her, taking one of her taut nipples in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud. Her body arched up into him and she shuddered as he suckled her. She tasted sweet and salty, and he could taste the water from the river on her skin. Her hands combed through his hair sending an unexpected shiver through his body. Desire urged him on, and he let go of one breast to work on the other. Her fingers threaded through his hair and then moved down over his shoulders and back. She writhed underneath him, urging him on with soft whispers and moans. And then her legs wrapped around his waist, and it was all he could do to keep from crying out in triumph! It was as wild as he thought it would be. Wild and wanton, and she was going to be his!

"Take me, Pityafinwë! Make me yours!" she cried out to him, echoing his thoughts almost exactly.

Pityo needed no further encouragement. Reaching down between their bodies, he guided his erection to her entrance, and then pushed inside, sinking himself within her body. She was tight, but her body adjusted to him quickly, nay, almost eagerly, when he filled her entirely. Stopping for a moment, he took her mouth with his, kissing her heatedly as he withdrew almost completely from her body. It was she who broke the kiss with a disappointed whimper, begging him to fill her again. Not even he could control himself as his need took hold over reason. With one swift move, he re-entered her all the way, making her scream. His pace was frantic as he pounded into her, rocking her body with every thrust. There was no semblance of control left in him. Pityo was fully aware that he had been so close to release twice before this: once as she stroked him with her hand, and again when she used her mouth. It should have been no surprise when he found his burning release so quickly, but he was anyway, his hips jerking erratically as he emptied himself deep inside her. He wasn't alone in his rapture as he heard her scream again and felt her body convulse hungrily around him. When it was over, and they were both breathing normally, he slid out of her and scooted under the waterfall, washing away the sweat of sex.

And as reality crashed down on him, he hoped to also wash away the guilt.

"Who are you?" Telvo asked her. He'd waited until his brother had finished, and indeed, it had taken the water that long to cool his body and bring back all rational thought. He looked at his suddenly tormented brother and decided to ask what was on Pityo's mind as well as his own.

The woman stood up and stood under the water herself, silently rubbing her hands over her body, washing herself clean. Telvo felt an insane need, nay, desire, to have his way with her again, but it vanished when she stepped beyond the cascading water and went back into the tributary. She moved slowly and gracefully, leaving no wake behind her as she went. That had to have been an illusion. No one moved through water without disturbing it somehow.

"Who are you?" he repeated. Then, and only then, did she turn around to look at him.

"I am Uisce, daughter of Uinen and Ossë. My domain lies within the rivers and lakes of Eä." she answered simply. Telvo heard his brother gasp at the same time as he did. That would explain why she knew their names without them telling her. Uisce smiled brightly, nodded at him, and turned away again.

"Why?" his brother demanded of her. "Why did you do this to us?"

Uisce stopped, paused for a moment, and then lifted her arms over her head. The water around her began to swirl, faster and faster, and she was borne up in the middle of the vortex. The torrent turned her to face them both, and she lowered her arms to her sides once more. A strong wind blew all around them, and her silvery hair danced around her like a silken scarf. Still, she smiled and did not look angry with Pityo for his impertinence. Telvo sighed inwardly with relief. If Uisce had been insulted, the Maia could have struck them down, sending them to the Halls of Waiting.

"I did not force you into anything, Pityafinwë. You could have denied me."

"You cast a spell over me! I felt it!"

Her smile fell a little. "If that is the case, then I am sorry. I have not the full control of my powers as yet."

"I do not understand," Telvo spoke over his spluttering, incredulous brother. "Are you not a Maia?"

"Indeed I am, Telufinwë. But I am still considered a child amongst them."

"How old are you? That is, if you do not mind me asking." Curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Oh, certainly much older than you, Telufinwë!" she laughed and it was music to his ears. "But I must explain myself before your brother gets any angrier with me," she continued calmly. "I had to satisfy my own curiosity, you see. My mother told me how love is shared between two people, but I had to know it for myself."

"You mean to say we were an experiment?!" Pityo managed to yell, rage all but consuming him. Telvo grabbed his arm to keep him from going after Uisce.

"Again, Pityafinwë, I did not force you. I might not be able to control what powers I have, but you still could have denied me. I would not have offered myself to you as I did."

"But you touched me!"

"You did not tell me not to."

"You used your mouth..."

"You did not tell me not to," she repeated. That left Pityo with no more arguments and he yanked his arm away from Telvo's grasp. Frustrated, he went back under the falls and stayed there. Uisce looked sorry, and turned her gaze on Telvo. "If it will help, I can make it so neither of you remembers this."

"Will it work? I mean, you said you could not control..."

"The least I can do is try, Telufinwë. Is that what you wish me to do?"

Telvo knew that he didn't want to forget this encounter for as long as he lived. But he also knew his brother wanted to forget this ever happened. For the first time in his life, Telvo would be forced to keep a secret from his brother, of whom he never kept a secret from or lied to in his life. In fact, this would be a secret no one would ever know for this was special to him in ways he had yet to figure out. And therein lied his answer for the both them.

"Uisce, if you would, please erase this from my brother's memory. He is in love with a wonderful woman back home, and it would destroy him if he had to keep the secret or be forced to tell her."

She nodded. "What of you? Do you wish it erased as well?"

"No, my lady! Never!" His heart flipped when she smiled.

Uisce nodded and raised her arms up over her head speaking in a language he did not understand. While he listened to her, his eyes roamed over her delectable body and this time he knew the desire was his own. Telvo wanted to be buried within her once more, but he wasn't so sure it would ever happen again. She was a Maia: he was not. But it didn't stop him from hoping that she'd come to him again if he would be near a river or a lake. Almost instantly, Telvo began planning a hunt near water that would happen soon. Realizing his eyes were not upon her, he snapped his attention back to Uisce, only to find her mere inches away from him.

"Pityafinwë will not remember me in the morning. He will not remember anything past the water play between the two of you before I arrived. If you could, tell him I am sorry before he goes to sleep."

"And what about me, Uisce? Will I remember you in the morning?"

"The only way you will forget me, love, is if you do so willingly."

"I would not. Not ever."

Uisce took a small step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. With an excited feeling, he held her against him and bent to kiss her gently, lingering to taste the sweetness of her. The kiss ended softly, and Uisce caressed the outline of his face with her fingertips.

"Will I see you again?" he asked, suddenly unsure.

"Oh, indeed you shall, Telufinwë! I should like to satisfy my curiosity with you more often."

Happiness was his when he heard her wish and he threw threw his head back with laughter, causing his lover to laugh along with him. "I will know when you are near water, love, and I will come to you. Only," and she paused to kiss him again. "Only next time, perhaps you should leave Pityafinwë at home," she whispered against his lips. His answering kiss was a little less gentle and a bit hungrier than all the others.

"Trust me, Uisce. Pityo will not be with me when next we meet. I would rather have you all to myself."

"And you to me."

Without another word spoken, Uisce slipped away from Telvo and walked back into the water. The water swirled around her again, and she sank into the vortex, this time sliding beneath the water's surface and disappearing from his sight. Sighing, Telvo collected his still seething brother, and they made their way back to camp. Strangely enough, the two hares were perfectly done by the time they got there. And in addition to the hares, there was a little pot of stewed vegetables in broth simmering by the fire along with two large mugs filled with chilled ale. Pityo did not remark upon the additions, but Telvo silently thanked Uisce for her gifts.

Before Pityo went to sleep, Telvo passed along Uisce's apology to him, and then took up first watch. This time, he would let his brother sleep until morning.

~*~*~

Telvo cut up the last of the hares and stirred it around in the leftover of last night's stew. Vása was beginning to rise, and Pityo was finally waking up. Waiting for his brother's first words, Telvo went about his business acting normally.

"Why did you not wake me?" Pityo asked him, stretching first and them moving to the pot. "I do not remember cutting up vegetables yesterday. Did you do this?"

"You needed your sleep, brother, and I could not sleep."

"Surely the swimming we did exhausted you? Apparently it did for me, even though I did not know it."

Telvo smiled his relief. Uisce had succeeded in erasing herself from Pityo's memory. "I thought I was tired, but I was not. And yes, I found some wild vegetables and made a stew with the leftover of the hares. Go on! Eat! I will pack up camp."

When the stew was gone and Telvo took a brief nap, the brothers headed back out along the tributary and followed the river back the way they came. Before he rounded to bend, Telvo looked back at the waterfall and remembered the encounter with Uisce. As if the thought summoned her, his lovely river Maia rose from the water and smiled, lifting her hand and waving. Telvo smiled back, but did not return the wave. Since he did not want to draw Pityo's attention back to Uisce. Amazingly, it looked as if she understood. Graciously she sank beneath the surface and was gone. Telvo turned and followed his brother.

In the sounds of the rushing water of the Duilwen, he could hear Uisce's laughter following him.

No. He would never forget her. That was a promise he intended to keep.


	2. Author's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water brings many things to many people: joy and rapture or pain and destruction. But to Amrod and Amras, twin sons of Feanor, Water brings them something they never expected. Something that just might change their lives forever.

Pityafinwë/Pityo – father name/nick name for Amrod  
Telufinwë/Telvo – father name/nick name for Amras  
Vása – Noldorin name for the Sun  
Rána – Noldorin name for the Moon  
Duilwen - 5th tributary of the river Gelion in Ossiriand; meaning 'fresh river'  
Uisce – Celtic word meaning "water"

~*~*~

Many thanks to Tarion for talking to me the night this story came alive. I had been struggling to write her b-day fic since before her birthday, and out of our conversation, this story was born! It's almost two months too late, but Happy Birthday, Tarion!

Many thanks as well to my dear Rhapsody, who beta'd this short story for me in less than a day. I know I might've rushed you hun, but I wanted to get this to Tarion. She waited so long!

I must also thank the EoA for providing a quick reference for a few words and the perfect location. I also found two pictures on the internet of two smallish waterfalls, and together they provided the backdrop. And one must always thank the good Professor for allowing one to muck about in his sandbox. I had absolute fun with this one!


End file.
